


Dogs and Developments

by Kalira



Series: Modern Meetings [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, First Dates, KakaYama Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Tenzou hasn't quite managed to get his gorgeous neighbour out of his mind despite not seeing him again, when suddenly Tenzou finds himself caught in the whole pack of Kakashi's dogs. It turns out he's not the only one who's been wistfully waiting and wishing for another meeting.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Modern Meetings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751260
Comments: 28
Kudos: 94
Collections: Kalira's KakaYama Week Stories (2020)





	Dogs and Developments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaYama Week](https://kakayamaweek2020.tumblr.com/post/190752626837/we-are-happy-to-announce-kakayama-week-2020-the), Day 3: Date Night

Tenzou was inspecting the bark of one of the larger trees in the park nearest his house - the reason he’d picked up the assignment when it was brought in to his department at the university; if that truly was a fungal infection. . . - when a bark at his feet startled him. He dropped his gaze and grinned to see Bisuke bouncing near his feet.

“Bisuke! Hello there. Where is your- _Oh kami._ ” Tenzou’s eyes widened as he turned to look for Kakashi only to nearly run into a _huge_ dog coming up behind him. He took a step back and bumped into the tree.

Tenzou was vaguely aware it wasn’t only Bisuke and the absolutely ridiculously huge dog present, but he couldn’t quite drag his gaze away.

“Tenzou! Are you all right? Bull, _back_.”

The big dog stepped back and sat down, grinning as he looked away, and Tenzou caught his breath. Kakashi strode up to him. “I’m sorry, Bisuke wanted to come over when he saw you, and . . . well, I wanted to say hello.” he said with an awkward little shrug. “I know Bull can be a little intimidating, it slipped my mind when I let them go.”

“It’s all right.” Tenzou said, glancing at Bull. “One of your eight?”

“Yeah. Second-oldest.” Kakashi said, nodding. “Pakkun here is the oldest. I’ve had him since I was a teenager.”

Tenzou looked down and saw a tiny pug with an almost affronted expression on his wrinkled face. “Oh. He’s adorable.”

“Pakkun.” Kakashi said again as the pug wagged his tail. Tenzou saw, belatedly, that there were dogs all around them. Kakashi named off each of them and they wagged their tails or rose, nudging closer to him as he spoke, and Tenzou ducked his head. They were adorable, and responded immediately as Kakashi named them, then instructed them to a place. Tenzou told him so, and Kakashi grinned behind his mask, eye crinkling.

“It’s great to meet Bisuke’s brothers.” Tenzou said, then, tipped his head. “It’s good to see you again.” he added, holding out a hand, then pausing uncertainly.

Kakashi clasped it, stepping closer. “I’m glad to have run into you.” he said warmly, and Tenzou noticed that he had a camera hanging on his chest and a bag slung over his shoulder. “I’ve been kicking myself. . .”

“Oh?” Tenzou asked, tilting his head away and eyeing Kakashi.

“I should have asked you. . . I mean-” Kakashi cleared his throat. “ _Would_ you- I’ve been thinking about-”

“Kakashi. What is it?” Tenzou asked, frowning a little.

“Would you have dinner with me?” Kakashi asked, and Tenzou startled. “I thought about it all the way home after Bisuke found his way into your garden,” he gestured, “we just met and I thought it would be awkward, so I didn’t, but we spent so long talking and. . .” He coughed, cheeks pinking over his mask. “I wished I had, but it would have been even more awkward to go back, then. . .”

Tenzou smiled, flattered. “I would be happy to go out with you.” he said, and had a moment to panic - what if Kakashi hadn’t meant it as a _date_ \- before Kakashi shot him a clearly pleased look.

“Great.” Kakashi said warmly. “How about tonight- Oh, wait, no, I have a work thing,” he waved one hand, glancing down at his camera, “tomorrow?”

“I’d love to.” Tenzou said softly.

“Can I pick you up at home? Seven?” Kakashi asked, and Tenzou grinned.

“Sure. I look forward to it.” Tenzou said, ducking his head.

One of the dogs barked and Kakashi huffed. “I’d better go. See you tomorrow, handsome.” he said lightly, and Tenzou startled and lost track of what he had been about to say. He didn’t get the words back before Kakashi was running off, a sharp whistle bringing all of his dogs to attention as they ran to fall in with him.

Tenzou sighed and slumped against the tree behind him. A date. That was . . . wonderful, actually. He grinned.

* * *

Tenzou looked at his hair critically in the mirror once more. He’d had it tied back both times he had seen Kakashi before, but he’d left it loose tonight . . . and now he was second-guessing the decision as it fell over his shoulders.

A knock sounded at the door and Tenzou gave himself one last critical look - hair down, deep green button up shirt, light silk with the cuffs rolled up, and brown jeans; hopefully it was appropriate for wherever Kakashi planned to take him - before he went to answer the door.

Kakashi waved at him and Tenzou grinned, glancing him over. He looked _gorgeous_ in a dark blue shirt that glinted silvery as the light hit it and dark jeans that made his legs look even longer. “Good evening, you look even more handsome tonight.” Kakashi said, and Tenzou ducked his head, smiling. “I hope it isn’t out of line . . . I brought you. . .”

“You didn’t have to bring me any- Oh!” Tenzou startled as Kakashi held out a small pot plant. He smiled. “How cute. Would you like to come in for a moment while I put it down?”

Kakashi hummed and stepped inside, trailing Tenzou to the kitchen, where he put the little plant beside three larger pots. “You have a lot of plants inside, too.” he commented, and Tenzou laughed. “Not that I’m surprised.” Kakashi added. “Just. . . It suits you.”

“I’ve always liked plants. Thank you for this one.” Tenzou said, brushing its leaves with his fingertips. “And,” he paused, “you look amazing, too.” He ducked his head.

Kakashi held out an arm and Tenzou moved towards him. “You’re welcome, I’m glad it, ah. . . I worried it might be foolish of me.” Kakashi gestured at the plant. “To bring it.”

Tenzou shook his head, following Kakashi back to the door and outside, locking up behind himself.

“I should have asked before, any preferences or restrictions for dinner?” Kakashi asked as they walked to his car, a sleek silvery-grey thing.

“Not really.” Tenzou said with a shrug, and startled as Kakashi opened the door for him.

Kakashi gave him a playful look and Tenzou shook his head as he settled in the car, charmed. Kakashi came around swiftly and joined him. “Then . . . trust me?”

“I clearly do.” Tenzou teased back, gesturing at his place in the car, and Kakashi gave a little laugh, smiling at Tenzou before putting it into gear and heading away from Tenzou’s house.

Kakashi took them to a tiny Mediterranean restaurant, ordered for Tenzou when he demurred by reason of unfamiliarity, and actually finally took his mask off as they ate, in their sheltered little corner, which was walled off by well-cared-for plants in a staggered set of shelves. He was . . . even more gorgeous with the rest of his face on display, his mouth expressive, if a little thin and sharp, and just slightly crooked from the long scar that emerged beneath his eyepatch and crossed his upper lip.

Tenzou was even more curious, but he didn’t ask, even as they discussed all manner of other things. Kakashi had recently agreed to take in a new dog to home train, in addition to his own eight, and Tenzou had just finished a fascinating study on weather-triggered morphology in ferns - he commended Kakashi for managing to look interested while he rambled on about it.

“You’re passionate about it,” Kakashi said when Tenzou mentioned it lightly, resting his chin in his palm and smiling slightly, “that makes it interesting. Just . . . don’t expect me to understand too much.”

Tenzou beamed at him, and he ducked his head, rosy pink spreading along his cheekbones.

Ten minutes later Kakashi had Tenzou wheezing with laughter talking about the demanding wife of his latest client, who had requested full on portraits of his racehorses.

“Is that a normal kind of job for you?” Tenzou asked, a little amazed.

“You would be surprised what people will ask for.” Kakashi said with a shrug. “ _Pay_ for. It was an interesting challenge, and I like the challenges best.” he added, smiling, and Tenzou smiled back.

They lingered over their meal for far longer than necessary, talking, and it still felt too soon when they finally left the restaurant, Kakashi’s mask once more hiding away his face. Tenzou sighed regretfully, even as he slipped his arm through Kakashi’s offered one.

“All right?” Kakashi asked, with a concerned look.

“Oh! Of course, yes.” Tenzou assured him. “I just. . .” He trailed off. “I don’t . . . want to say goodnight yet?” he admitted, ducking his head.

“Me either.” Kakashi said, leaning close.

Tenzou smiled, heart fluttering. “Ah. . . There’s a little chocolaterie that does excellent coffee near here, just past the public tea garden, if you would like. . .”

“I’m not much for chocolate,” Kakashi said, “but I might even put up with that for a little more time with you, handsome.”

Tenzou flushed and cleared his throat, leading the way to the little shop.

Kakashi did indeed make an adorable little moue of distaste when Tenzou offered a taste of the chocolates he’d ordered, but assured Tenzou his tea was delicious. Tenzou lingered over his rich, nutty coffee and enjoyed being able to sit a little more cosily with Kakashi on the curved sofa they shared in the corner. Even if Kakashi was, for some reason, not taking his mask down here. Tenzou had no idea how he was actually drinking his tea, though the cup in his elegant hands was steadily emptying, even if Tenzou never actually _saw_ him sipping from it.

Eventually, of course, they did have to part ways, though when they got back to Tenzou’s house Kakashi walked him to his door and they lingered there on the stoop. Kakashi fidgeted. “I. . . Thank you for coming out with me,” he said softly, and Tenzou smiled, “I had a great time, and . . . I’d love to see you again?”

“Please.” Tenzou said warmly, glancing at Kakashi’s mask and then hurriedly back up at his eye.

Kakashi hummed, fidgeting, then tugged his mask down and smiled awkwardly. “Ah . . . I’ll call you?” he asked, stepping a little closer, eye searching Tenzou’s face.

Tenzou caught him by the arm and leaned up, then paused. “May I?” he asked, barely a breath, and Kakashi nodded hurriedly. Tenzou kissed him lightly, smiling as his breath caught.

“Oh.” Kakashi breathed as Tenzou pulled away again.

Tenzou flushed. “All right?” he asked.

“Any time you like.” Kakashi said faintly, and Tenzou laughed. “Ah- Out of sight.” He gestured at himself. Tenzou nodded, swallowing his curiosity. “I’ll call you . . . tomorrow?”

“I’ll expect it.” Tenzou teased, and he grinned, then pulled his mask back up. “Thank you, Kakashi.” he said as he unlocked his door. “I had a great time. I look forward to seeing you again.”

Kakashi grinned and waved at him from the doorstep again, as he had when he first turned up to collect Tenzou, and Tenzou laughed, shaking his head, as he stepped inside.


End file.
